Catch Me If I Fall?
by Marree A.K.A Amara
Summary: What happens when Sydney's trust in Gage fails? What will happen when he proves he's trustworthy? My first Oneshot.


Catch me if I fall?

"So, Gage, What are we going to do today?" Sydney asked stretching in her chair. Her raven hair moved slightly as she stared at her partner who seemed to not heard her. She spoke up yet again. "Gage? GAGE!"

"Huh? What?" He looked over at his partner as she stared at him. He smiled slightly and shrugged his shoulders. He raised an eyebrow at her and walked over to her desk and leaned against the table. "What did you say, Sorry, Must not have been paying attention!"

Sydney shook her head with a hint of a grin and closed up her case work. "I just asked what you'd like to eat for lunch. Figured we'd get out of here for a while. All the words are starting to jumble up in my mind." She told him and got up from her desk, grabbing her phone and walking past Gage. "You coming?"

Gage shrugged his shoulders and nodded, leaving with her walking past Walker. "Where are you two headed?" His words weren't forceful, but curious to their wanderings.

"We're just heading out for some lunch... We'll be back later. Do you want us to pick you up anything Walker?" Sydney asked watching Gage leave the room without her. Walker shook his head.

"Nah... Alex is going to bring me something later when she gets out of court." Sydney agreed with him and walked out to catch up to Gage. Seeing him get in the elevator, she noticed he didn't see her and the elevator closed.

"Gage..? How could you? I guess I"ll just wait." She said to herself and walked to the stairway and met up with Cadet Jones. She passed him a smile and went through the opened door. Cadet Jones watched as she passed by him, and he grinned slightly and closed the door after she was passed the doorway.

At the car, Gage had already started the vehicle and waited on Sydney to get in. With the door closing, Gage backed out of the parking spot and they were soon out of the parking lot.

"So, Do you have any idea what you want to eat?" Sydney asked yet again, watching Gage's reaction he just stared out of the window. "What's wrong with you Gage?"

Gage didn't move much to her words, but fiddled with his fingers in his lap, noticing that, Sydney only sat there. "Sydney... The other day... you said something that kinda is bothering me."

Sydney looked stunned to him. She didn't have any idea what he was talking about but kept an open mind for him as he spoke yet again. "You said something the other day with one of the other rangers' about not trusting me... I don't get it.."

Sydney stared out the window and wondered what he had meant by that. Then she remembered the conversation that she had with the ranger.

_**Flashback.**_

_"Yeah, so what is it with your partner, do you not trust him enough?" The ranger spoke to her and Sydney only kept silent. She knew that she could trust Gage, but when it came to being at her side during the most dangerous parts of the missions and tasks, he never seemed to be there._

_"I trust him... but I'm just afraid of what might happen if he's not there to catch me if I fell, you know? He's always around, but... it just seems that there's always that chance of him not being there. If I depend on him to much, I won't beable to depend on myself." Her words came out slowly as if to try to word it the right way._

_**End Flashback**_

"Gage, it wasn't that. I do trust you, I really do, but it's just that..." She spoke out and Gage shook his head and turned the radio up a bit more. After a few minutes, they finally pulled into a restaurant and Gage got out, leaving Sydney in the car. She carefully moved her way out of the car and within seconds time. She heard gun shots and her heart dropped immediatly.

"Gage?" What was going on? Where were the shots coming from? Running up to the restaurant she peeked in seeing three guys holding guns and the customers were all on the ground. She saw Gage on the ground as well, with his hands over his head as a gunman walked past Gage. After all the time he'd been mad at her, this was going on? Of all the time?

Sydney unhoisted her gun from her waist and held it in position, watching the situation. She pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed Walkers phone. "Come on Walker pick up... pickup!" But after a minute of ringing, the phone went to his voice mail and Sydney cursed the timing. "I guess... I'll just have to try to do this the hard way."

She opened one of the doors to the restaurant and hid herself in the opening. Two of the gunmen was behind the counter getting the money from the till yet the other one was walking around making the customers not move.

"Everyone stay down, noone will get hurt... We promise you... just let us do what we need to them you can go back to normal..." His voice was deep and it seemed calm, but Sydney knew she needed to hurry just in case other people started to come in. Watching for Gage, he finally looked over at her and she showed the top part of her gun then moved back out of sight. Gage knew what was going to happen and he readied himself.

_At a girl Syd... Just keep it quiet for a few minutes. Wait for him to get closer._

The gunman that was in the lobby walked past Gage and snickered slightly behind his mask and waited in the doorway for a moment. Now was the time to strike. Sydney tapped on the guys shoulder and he turned around with his gun pointed directly at her. Instantly a gun shot pounded through the air and Gage was up in a second, taking his way toward the two men behind the counter. Gage fought with everything he had and his vision went to sydney for just a moment seeing her fight off the big man. She seemed to be doing pretty good. Gage landed a roundhouse kick to one of the guys sending him to the ground unconscious and the continued to fight the other guy.

Sydney punched the guy in the face and attempted to scare him with the gun until he sneakily knocked her off balance and slid his foot under her legs making her drop her gun. She came crashing to the ground with a yelp, but warded off her attacker easily taking her foot to his stomach. He growled angrily and staggered his weight to stand again. Sydney got up and met him again, this time, she planted a foot to his face and he stayed down this time laying on his stomach. She looked to Gage as he took out the final guy and called out to him.

"Everything good on your end Gage?" She asked and looked to the frightened costumers in the restaurant.

Gage let out a humourous laugh as he looke down to each of the guys. Gage quickly called out to the costumers. "Everyone your safe.. Evacuate yourselves..." He called out and he turned his attention to Sydney again, looking at the duff that she had fought off. "Nice work Shorty!" He said and smiled, taking out his cell phone and calling the authorities. Sydney started to move toward Gage, when she heard two things that made her body turn cold. "SYDNEY!" Then all of a sudden a loud crack.

She stood stunned for a moment, then felt a stinging pain in her side. Her hand immediatly went to her side and moved her hand seeing the blood. She gasped slightly and looked at Gage. It was in slow motion as everything came together. The guy that she had fought off, had somehow got a hold of her gun that she'd dropped. Why didn't she pick it back up? The gunman took his anger out on the trigger. Gage jumped over the counter quickly taking a fierce kick to him then turned around and watched as Sydney's body started to fall forward. Gage's arms were there immediately to catch her. Her body landed in his arms, and he lowered her to the ground. "Sydney... SYDNEY..." His words etched in her mind as she took in everything that was going on. She heard sirens in the back ground and her eye's looked up to Gage. He spoke to her.

"Sydney... Your going to be fine... " He remembered the conversation from earlier, and used it against her. "Do you still not trust me?"

She smiled beyond the pain looking at him. "I trust you to catch me if I fall..." She said and she closed her eye's to the unconsciousness that befell upon her.

At the hospital, two hours later, Sydney lay on a hospital bed with an IV hanging to the side of her. She opened her eye's to see her partner beside her and he was reading some kind of paper. A smile appeared on her lips. "Hey there..."

Gage immediately got up and went to her side and grasped her hand. "Hello there.. How you feeling?" He asked her and looked out toward the hallway.

"I'm doing pretty good... I'm sore... What happened exactly?" She remembered enough to know that she was in the hospital, but a lot of it just seemed like a dream.

"The gunman shot you, luckily for you it only grazed your side, but it was pretty deep. I caught you before you fell." He told her and remembered how she had told him she trusted him to catch her if she were to fall.

Sydney smiled to him and leaned him down to whisper in his ear. "I trust you!"

**This is just a short little story that popped in my head. It didn't take long to write so I'm sorry if it was a bit choppy. I just had to write this story down to keep from loosing it. Leave me a review an tell me if you liked it or not. I've never written a 1-shot, so - Please, Let me know what you think of it!**


End file.
